


One of those date nights

by BinturongScratches



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Attempted porn with implied plot, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Moomin is a They/Them, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, blowjob, murrmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinturongScratches/pseuds/BinturongScratches
Summary: A late night date leads to some fun...





	One of those date nights

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU idea, I maybe alternate between this and the other one. We shall see.
> 
> In this AU, Moomin is a they. A different perspective I think.
> 
> I hope you enjoy everyone!

Snufkin smiled, arm wrapped around Moomintroll, enjoying the night air and their date. 

It was a quiet night, one that gave Snufkin the urge to wander the woods with his lovely Moomintroll at his side. Moomin has willingly agreed, amused as the Mumrik had climbed up to his windmill to propose the idea.

A small niggle of concern ripples through Snufkin, worried that this was too much like their normal behaviour to constitute a date.

Even though they had been dating for a couple of years by this point, Snufkin wanted to make these dates special.

He needn’t have worried though, Moomin assuring him with soothing touches and gentle affection, that no matter what they did the Troll was happy to be with him. 

Heart warmed at the declaration, Snufkin had embraced the Troll happily, settling into walking side by side through the valley, chatting when the mood struck them. They were close to a nearby house when Snufkin felt Moomin pause, which made them stop.

Snufkin looked down, to find Moomin smiling up at him, chuckling, “Moomintroll?”

Leaning back, Moomin looked him up and down, leaning in to brush a paw to his cheek. “...Love you dear.”

Snufkin’s heart caught before fluttering, reaching up to pull his hat down, “Oh, you-!”

Moomin chuckled, catching his paw to stop him before nuzzling against his forehead, making Snufkin’s hat teeter and fall off his head.

Snufkin let out a faux huff of indignation, swatting at the Troll, who clamped paws to their mouth, before reaching forward to hug the willing Mumrik.

Both giggled, dancing closer until Moomin’s back was pressed up against a nearby fence, Snufkin’s arm loosely caged around them. Both stilled, breathing hitching as they softly stared at each other, sky blue meeting amber and noses brushing teasingly. 

Briefly snapping out of the spell, Snufkin leant further, nudging Moomin’s snout up to press their lips together. 

It started slowly, kisses gentle and Moomin’s paws running down his sides to settle on his waist. 

The action seemed to signal a deepening kiss, Moomin’s tongue slipping into the Mumrik’s mouth and pulling him closer, pressing up against Snufkin.

Snufkin let a out a low groan of approval at the contact, one hand cupping the Moomin’s head while the other pawed at thick white hips. 

After a few moments both broke away to breathe, puffing hotly to calm themselves slightly; Snufkin’s face pressed to Moomin’s shoulder, while Moomin looked skyward. 

Raising up, Snufkin puffed slightly before asking, “M-moomin, do you-?!”

The Mumrik started, pausing in his question, as his scarf was pulled away and dropped off his neck. Deliberately low lidded blue eyes looked questioning up at him, a silent question of consent.

Smiling, curious to see what Moomin had in mind, Snufkin nodded. Soon a soft snout rubbed against his neck’s heated skin before a kiss followed. 

He groaned, tilting his neck to accommodate, enjoying the sensation as Moomin continued, pulling his neckline down to carry on.

A few moments later, Moomin whispered against his ear, “Put your hands against the fence...” 

Raising an intrigued eyebrow, he nodded, “Alright..?” 

Slowly, he complied, forearms resting on fluffy white shoulders, wiggling his eyes playfully at the Troll. Moomin snorted, amused, eyes glimmering.

Soon Snufkin was groaning again as Moomin continued, paws sliding decisively up to massage his chest before descending. He felt warm at the contact, briefly nuzzling what he could of Moomin’s face.

The Moomin’s nuzzling snout soon followed, slowly going down on their knees, which made Snufkin gasp as he realised what Moomin was going to do. His cock throbbed in his pants, making him squirm as Moomin got lower. 

He looked down as Moomin took their snout away, a light whine escaping him, just to see the Troll vanish beneath his baggy coat. 

He gasped as paws teasingly touched his skin, riding up his shirt as the Snout pressed against his chest, light kisses following. 

He moaned loudly, pressing his forehead against the fence, paws digging in slightly as a warm tongue teased at his nipple. 

A soft giggle was heard from beneath the coat as the maddening sensation began to drift lower and paws kneaded his backside possessively, a tension building in his groin. 

As Moomin reached his groin, nuzzling against the growing tent and reaching to undo his pants, Snufkin was hit with an overwhelming need to see the Troll. “M-Moomin! Wait, please wait I-!” 

Moomin’s actions stilled, unaware of Snufkin’s rush to undo his buttons. “Snufkin? What’s wrong?” 

“N-nothing, I just- just want to see you...” he murmured, getting quietly infuriated as he struggled to free himself. 

Moomin seemed to relax, paws emerging to help with the lower buttons as best they could. 

Whispering a quiet thank you, relief flooded Snufkin as the buttons actually came undone, allowing Moomin’s paws to return to their prior task. 

As the last button on his coat popped free, so did the one in his pants, followed by fur rubbing against skin as they were pushed down. 

Hastily, he pulled off the coat, shuddering at the cool air around his chest and crotch, dumping it to the side near his scarf. 

“Oh-!” 

He looked down to find Moomin smiling up at him, a soft blush creeping up as the Troll nuzzled just above the base of his cock before a paw gently wrapping around it. 

He breathed harshly through his nose, as fingers teasingly rubbed at him before squirming as Moomin began to pump his cock slowly. 

He desperately tried to hold back from thrusting too soon, despite the friction of Moomin’s palm feeling good. 

“T-that’s wonderful, feels good-!” He cut off, whimpering as Moomin’s thumb brushed his cock head, a shudder running through him, “P-please don’t stop!”

“Don’t worry, dear, I won’t,” assured Moomin, their smile slowly became mischievous, before finally coming down and raining kisses on the length in paw. 

It was a slow trail up to the head, the snout gently tracing the kisses path. 

Snufkin was unashamedly moaning now, leaning heavily against the fence. 

Moomin kissed around the weeping tip a few times before licking the tip purposefully, making him whine loudly. 

Moomin wrapped their lips around his cock head, mouth warm, and began sucking, with their tongue soothing the underside. 

Snufkin trembled as more of his length disappeared slowly into the Moomin’s mouth; he scratched down the fence, a trembling paw pressing insistently on Moomin’s head, rubbing soft ears as encouragingly as he was able to with desire running through him.

Moomin sucked relentlessly before drawing back and popping off to take an urgent breath. Paws braced his hips before drawing in the Mumrik’s cock to continue to suck. 

Breathing heavily, Snufkin finally allowed himself to thrust, relaxing as he was allowed to push into Moomin’s willing mouth. 

Moomin moaned around his length, eyes closed and mouth wide as Snufkin continued thrusting. The vibrations, coupled with the warmth made Snufkin’s thrust become haphazard, desperately chasing his orgasm. 

“M-Moomee, I-! I-I’m gonna-!” He gasped, the coil in his gut getting tight. Moomin made an encouraging noise, paws gripping his hips to keep him close. 

He cried out as he orgasmed, hips stuttering as he came heavily into his fluffy partner’s mouth. 

As he calmed and stopped lightly thrusting, his knees shook like jelly, digging his claws into the fence to steady himself. 

Moomin, whose head had been pressed against his hip as they gasped for air, finally pulled back and looked up at him adoringly.

Breathing harsh, Snufkin allowed himself to his knees, reaching forward to kiss Moomin, teasingly running his tongue along the of the seam of their lips. 

Moomin’s mouth opened willingly, allowing Snufkin’s tongue in to taste himself, paws resting on his thighs.

Sighing breathily, Moomin pulled back and smiled. “Was that good, Snuf?” 

Smiling widely, Snufkin laughed, nuzzling his nose to Moomin’s snout adoringly. “Very much so, thank you my Dove.”

Moomin’s eyes closed, smiling contently, and going to lean forward. Moomin suddenly started, pulling back to look at Snufkin before looking up overhead.

“Moomin, you ok?” Asked Snufkin, confused.

Slowly looking down, another look of mischief appeared on the Troll’s face, eyes intently looking into Snufkin’s eyes before speaking, “You know we’re leaning up against Ms. Fillyjonk’s fence, right?”

Snufkin blinked, before looking around at their surroundings, then up at the scratches gouged into the wooden fence before returning to hold Moomin’s gaze.

“Whoops.”

Both suddenly snorted, heavily leaning against each other to suppress the giggles.

Whoops indeed. Oh well.


End file.
